


Бантик

by NowhereKid, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Под впечатлением отартов
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Бантик

― Кроули, вот ты знаешь... что такое любовь? ― пробормотал Азирафаэль пьяно. Пятая бутылка Шато Марго явно была лишней, потому что теперь ангел говорил с запинками, выговаривая только простые слова и то с заметным усилием. Видимо, заставлять звучать их связно ему помогала только ефирная сущность. Кроули, по большому счёту, был не намного трезвее.

― А разве… Не тебе виднее? ― пробормотал он в ответ. ― В смысле, что если бы я исп… испытв… чувствовал любовь, ты бы тоже почувствовал, что я её чувствую. 

Азирафаэль неопределённо пожал плечами. Кроули всё больше казалось, что по пьяни этот ангел не способен держать форму и превращается в то, чем является на самом деле ― в кусок подтаявшего желе. Впрочем, пока Азирафаэль ни разу не терял форму окончательно и это радовало: Кроули понятия не имел во что можно собрать пьяного растёкшегося ангела.

― Не знаю, ― пожал плечами Азирафаэль и сделал ещё глоток вина. Пожалуй только они вдвоем могли откровенна напиваться из бутылок стоимостью по тысяче фунтов каждая. ― По преданиям демоны не умеют любить… Но ты ведь любишь свою Бентли… И людей ты любишь… 

― Тоже мне сравнил, ― фыркнул Кроули и тоже приложился к своему бокалу. Тот оказался совершенно пустым. 

― Ну да, ― хмыкнул Азирафаль, задумчиво смотря то на бутылку в своей руке, то на пустой бокал Кроули явно решая стоит ли делиться последними каплями вина, или нет. ― Но до того, как ты стал демоном… Ты любил кого-то кон… Конкр… Ты меня понял, да? 

Кроули закатил глаза и чудом заставил бутылку оказаться в своей руке. Рассчитывать на щетдрость Азирафаэля не приходилось. 

Любил ли он в прошлом? Конечно любил, такое не забывается. Особенно когда слово "любить" оказывается в прошедшем времени. Даже шесть тысяч лет спустя обрывки нити судьбы всё ещё свисают с рук. 

Тогда, ещё до создания Земли, до появления Ада, до разделения на оккультных и эфирных, у Кроули было другое имя. У них всех были другие имена. И весь мир принадлежал только им, Богиня не возражала против добавления деталей к своему детищу.

Кроули не помнил ни своего прежнего имени, ни его, но отлично помнил, что им было хорошо вместе, что ещё не было поцелуев, и рук у них не было, но просто знание, что они рядом уже вселяла счастье. Это было странное чувство, особенно в если вспоминать о нём сейчас. Уже сложно было понять, что действительно было памятью, а что игрой воображения: касания, слова, обещания или оставленные следы на нематериальном теле. 

Азиаты разумные ребята, они прекрасно понимают человеческие чувства. Красная нить Кроули обгорела при падении. В Аду слишком жарко для того чтобы эта тонкая полоска ткани всё ещё могла соединять два охладевших сердца. Если бы Кроули мог увидеть эту нить, то наверняка бы она была не длиннее метра, волочилась бы за ним по пыльным дорогам, собирая на себе всю грязь и вонь происходящего в мире. Или может и не волочилась. Интересно можно ли связать свою нить с чужой? Связать судьбу с тем, кто свою тоже потерял? Получился бы такой забавный красный бантик. 

― Кроули? 

Голос ангела выдернул из размышлений. Похоже пора было трезветь, раз его уносит в такое размышления. 

― Конечно я знаю что такое любовь, ― фыркнул Кроули и приподнялся, чтобы сесть в кресло поудобнее, прежде чем заставить алкоголь выветрится из крови. ― Я же люблю тебя, неужели ты забыл? 

― А, точно! ― Азирафаэль икнул и тихо рассмеялся, ещё больше расползаясь в кресле. Наверняка он сделал что-то со своей одеждой, чтобы та деформировалась вместе с ним. ― Давай трезветь, а то совсем уже… 

― Давай, ангел, ― выдохнул Кроули. Бутылки снова наполнились.


End file.
